A New Start a New Life
by Team Daisuke Motomiya
Summary: After Dai and her friends beat the evils from the digital world they all stop hanging out with the girl and V-Mon. As she continues with her studies in school all the staff is happy that the girl has high marks. She graduates early and chooses to go to Mount Saint Mary's College and has a one of the nicest dorms.
1. Chapter 1

Dai Motomiya was a girl who loved expressing herself. From cooking to painting she loved it all. Heck she even enjoyed yoga. When she was not with her friends she would be in the kitchen cooking a new creation. She remembers the very first time she cooked. She remembers it like it was just yesterday. For her first cooking achievement she had started off making an appetizer which was grilled stuffed jalapenos which had bacon, cheese, jalapeno chile heads, and some tomatoes. Her family loved the appetizer so much Dai started taking them to school with her to eat for her lunch. Once her friends saw her lunch they immediately ate all her grilled stuffed jalapenos leaving the girl none. When her friends had their heads turned she sneakily took out her lunch pail and ate some empanadas, a chicken wrap, a chicken salad sandwich, some nuts, and a fruit salad. The only one who turned around was Yolie and she said," Hey what are you eating?" Dai said," Some fruit salad and a bag of nuts why what's it to you?" Yolie said," Whatever you ate you better make the rest of us some for lunch tomorrow."

The leader of their group got up and glared at her friends and Dai and said," I don't have to do crap you say Inoue." With that said Dai walked off to go to her Yoga class which was for her 5th period. She walked to the locker room that was for the students that had Yoga for 5th period. When she walked inside the locker room she put on her yoga uniform which was in the colors white, black and silver. Dai liked her yoga uniform because the pants went to her calf and the top fitted her tightly giving her a nice toned shape in her torso area. As for Dai she laced up her tennis shoes she does yoga in and tied her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed her icy cool water bottle that matches her outfit.

The teen walked out the locker room and into the yoga room and started her pre warm up stretches before the rest of the class got there. Once she was done with her pre warm up stretches she walked over to her iPod deck and turned the iPod on and selected her yoga soothing music that had nothing but nature sounds which had the sound of running water. She took out mats and laid them out on the floor and was totally relaxed and ready for the class to begin. Soon students started walking in the room and greeted Dai politely. She smiled and asked them did they enjoy lunch and they said yes. Finally class was ready to start and class began with a good start off for Dai. 30 minutes before 6th period she allowed the students to go wash up so they would not be late to their next class. When the locker room was empty Dai hopped in the shower and got cleaned up for her next class. After she got out the shower she walked to where she had a new set of clean clothes and slipped them on. Of course when she saw the clean clothes she took out another pair of shoes and saw that they were heels. She groaned in annoyance knowing that Jun her sister had put the heels in Dai's sport bag. Dai looked closely at the outfit she was wearing in the mirror and saw that she was wearing some tight skinny jeans with a baby doll top from Victoria's Secret and was happy for once that she looked good. She took out her make up bag and put make up on and decided she was going to curl her hair before her last class started and was done in no time.

Soon enough Dai walked down the hall to her Creative Writing Class which was her 6th period. Once she got to her class she waited outside until the bell rang for 6th period. The bell rang for 6th period and all the students walked to their classes. Since she was the first one in the classroom her teacher said," You can make up any story you want Dai, as for the rest of the class they have to write a new ending for books they have read." The girl thanked her teacher and said," So this is a project?" Her teacher said," Yes it sure is and you don't have to present it to the class if you don't want besides you already have an A in my class." Dai thanked her teacher and her teacher said," The principal said to give this to the student that is on top of the class this period." Dai looked at the wrapped up item and said," It has a bow on it and it is wrapped." Her teacher Mrs. Ahn said it's a present, now open it." Dai opened the gift and saw a nice shiny black laptop and said," It's the new lap top." Mrs. Ahn said," And it is yours so enjoy it Miss Motomiya."

Dai thanked her teacher and then typed a thank you email to her principal. Her principal who is named Mr. Woo said," Actually it's from the school district." The girl said," Why would they give this to me, besides, why not give it to Yolie Inoue or someone?" Mr. Woo said," It was not meant for Miss Inoue to have because you have impressed the district with an extra-curricular subject for all the rest of the schools who are in our district, oh yeah they told me to give you this, since this came from the state." Mr. Woo handed the girl a sealed envelope and opened the envelope and saw a check for $ 90 thousand dollars. The girl was in total shock and said," I thank both you and Mrs. Ahn from the bottom of my heart Mr. Woo." The man chuckled and said," Well in that case I have made you a letter of recommendation to get you into one of the best colleges and universities from in our city Miss Motomiya."

All at once her counselor told her to come to the office to look at the letters that were addressed to her. She sat in her counselor's office and opened up all her letters and was accepted to go to all the colleges her counselor helped her apply to and was over excited. Dai thanked her counselor and the principal called Dai back in the office one last time and said," Miss Motomiya we have just received your report card and you passed again, so it will be my pleasure on this day to give you your high school diploma." The girl looked at how her diploma looked so extravagant and fancy. She thanked her principal and said good bye. The people in the textbook room had gotten the girl's books earlier on from in the week since they also knew what was happening.


	2. New Life and Back Home

Once at home Dai had started packing her bags to take with her to America and her parents walked inside their youngest daughter's room and said," Dai sweetie we heard about what happened today and we are so proud of you sweetie." She turned around and said," Than you mama and thank you daddy for supporting my dream, now I get to go to Mount Saint Mary's and major in teaching and literacy and a little bit of law. "Her parents smiled knowing that their daughter was going to succeed in complete in making her dreams come true. Hearing a car horn beep Dai hugged her parents' goodbye and got in the taxi and the taxi dropped her off at the airport.

~7 years later~

As Dai walked across the University of Mount Saint Mary's stage her mother took a picture of Dai receiving her college diploma. Just only at 22 Dai was now a graduate college student before her sempai's and ex friends. Back in Japan everyone heard about their old team leader graduating college just only at 22. Ken for once in his life time was happy that Dai was happy that she accomplished her dream without having no one stop her from trying to achieve what she had wanted to do in life. Not only was she going to be the youngest teacher back at her high school but she had matured in more than one way which made her more elegant.

Adding to her elegance she matured in her features making her appear very alluring to male's eyes. When she had turned 18 while she was attending Mount Saint Mary's a bunch of guys had fallen under her spell once they saw how beautiful she looked.


	3. Coming Home

Dai had smiled when she had received a key that once belonged to her great grandmother's nice house. Dai had workers updating her great grandmother's house while she was in California. While she was in California the workers fixed the house up and even made a built in pool and a pool house dressing room. While they were fixing the house built a small apartment house in the backyard which was right next to the pool and the pool dressing room. Finally it was time for Dai to come home and see how the house look and when she saw it she tried to pay the workers but they told her they had been paid since it was in the will that the company was already paid for their services. As for Dai she walked around her property and smiled at how beautiful the house looked. Looking at the house which was now Dai's home she realized she had to go shopping for food and clothes and other knick knacks.

It took the young woman 5 hours to shop and was finally done shopping. When she returned home she put everything up and started making herself something to eat. After eating dinner she retired to her room to go to sleep so she could get ready for when September starts up. In the morning Dai woke up and took her a shower and washed up. She washed her hair and got out the shower happy that she was clean. Once back in her room she pulled on her underwear and bra and walked to her vanity mirror to braid her long hair in a French braid. After doing her hair she walked to her closet and selected a cute sundress she bought when she was still in California. The sundress was a halter sundress that tied in the back like a halter. She put on some heels and applied some make-up on and deemed herself ready to start her day off right by making herself some breakfast.

After breakfast was finished she grabbed her purse , cell phone, and car keys and was soon driving to the high school. She parked and got out and walked to the main office and the secretary said," Yes, how can I help you?" Dai smiled and said," Miss Jackie I swear you haven't changed." The secretary looked up and said," Oh my god Daisuke, I hardly recognized that it was you, since I have not seen you in a while and you have grown up to look so beautiful my dear, I will let Mr. Woo know you are here." A voice said," No need because I heard everything Miss Jackie." Mr. Woo continued and said," Miss Motomiya how are you doing? Like Miss Jackie said," You look radiant."

Dai blushed and said," Thank you sir, but where is my class going to be located?" Mr. Woo said," Oh yes that come this way please." While they were walking some teachers took notice of Dai and some recognized her by saying it was good to see her. Finally they reached a classroom that has never been used and Mr. Woo pulled a key from out of his pocket and unlocked the door and turned on the lights and said," Well Miss Motomiya this is going to be your classroom." Dai thanked Mr. Woo and said," Okay thank you helping me Mr. Woo." Finally the man left and Dai started decorating her classroom. She made the room look like the room was something from out of an Arabian story. Finally she was pleased with how the classroom looked so she left and said goodbye.

The young woman arrived at her house and walked towards her bedroom and stripped off her clothes and put them in her dirty clothes basket and started up some bath water. She added some oil and bubbles to the bath, and then put some towels on the towel warmer. Sighing in content Dai soaked until she heard her doorbell ring. She got out the tub and walked downstairs and opened the door and saw her old team mates and said," Yes?"


	4. Confessions and Dates

Yolie glared and yelled saying," That's all you can say is yes, gosh no wonder you were such a bitch Motomiya." Dai slapped Yolie in the face and said," How dare you say that, I'll have you know I graduated college with high marks so don't you come to my house and say those things because I swear I will have your ass handed to you on a plate, so leave and never come back here!" Hearing a car being locked a voice said," Dai you okay?" The team mates turned around and saw Ken and they glared saying," Why are you talking to Dai, she's a no body." Ken walked past everyone and into Dai's house calling the police. Soon enough the police came and they escorted the team mates off Dai's property. The police officer's partner said," Dai, sweetie when did you return?"

Looking at the second police officer she answered Cody saying," I returned just a few days ago Cody, but enough of me, when did you join the police force?" The brunette boy said," When I was in my last year of senior year in high and ever since then I have been a part of the police force as you put it." Dai smiled and said," That's great Cody, so Ken what do you do these days?" The blue haired man said," Oh I am a doctor, so what is your profession Dai?" The 22 year old answered," Teacher at my old high school."

Ken smiled at his best friend and said," Hey Dai you wanna go out sometime?" The brunette haired young woman said," Sure just let me changed out of this robe." The rest of the teams looked shocked and T.K. said," You weren't wearing anything underneath your robe?" Dai was going to answer when T.K. let out a moan and said," Oh gosh I wanna see what's under that robe or do you still look the same?" That's when the rest of the males on the team groaned except Yamato, Izzy, and Joe since those three had respect for Dai. The three smacked Tai, and T.K. for being perverts and said," It's obvious Dai does not look the same since she matured you idiots."

Ken blushed while looking Dai over and Dai said," Ken you okay?" The 22 year old man said," I'm fine Dai, but I would really love it if you went and changed like right now." Dai said," Why did you say it like that and why are you blushing?" Ken said," I'm blushing because you became to look so beautiful and not only that but your nipples got uh, uhm well they got hard, please don't slap me." Dai blinked and giggled saying," Is that it, uhm Ken I know for a fact you are not a pervert so chill, and as far as my nipples getting hard uhm well I will have to talk to you about that." Yamato, Joe, Izzy, Sora, and Mimi pulled their team mates ears saying how they were rude, mean, and obnoxious towards Dai, since Dai never did anything to them.

When it was just Dai, and Ken alone, the young woman said," Now to tell you the reason why my nipples get hard like that is because they are sensitive whenever I am horny." Ken had a 0_0 look on his face and blushed. He blushed and the girl giggled and told him she will be right back. Once Dai was done getting dressed she walked downstairs and they left to go on their date. After their date they said goodbye to one another.


	5. Happy Ending

~5 Years Later~

Ken was getting ready for his and Dai's 5th anniversary date. He felt that since he been with Dai he was ready to marry her, so he went out and bought an engagement ring for Dai. The ring itself was picked by Ken. He had the ring customed made to fit Dai's tiny Cinderella fingers. The instead of the ring being a diamond it was a crystal diamond. He soon was ready for Dai to arrive so he checked their dinner. Their dinner was roasted baked lamb with baked potatoes, greens, and homemade macaroni and cheese. Once Ken was left to his thoughts the doorbell rang and he went to answer the door. When he opened the door he saw his lovely girlfriend and said," You look beautiful babe."

They sat down and ate dinner together and soon Ken said," Ever since we got together Dai I wanted to call you mine, so will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Dai accepted the proposal and soon they were making arrangements for the wedding.. They decided they wanted the food choices to be bbq and for dessert they decided on cheesecake. Dai picked out a dress that had pearls and crystals adorned on the dress and was happy. Soon enough the wedding was there and they got married and went on their honeymoon to Persia, and Arabia. When they returned home they tried for a baby since they were both earning good incomes. But before they had gotten married Yolie tried to sleep with Ken so she could marry him since he was making good money as a doctor, but that didn't end up happening, Instead she got beat the hell up by Dai herself and promised she would not try to come between Dai and Ken. So when the wedding took place Kari tried to get Ken to leave Dai for Yolie,, but Yolie ended up supporting Dai and Ken leaving Yolie to beat Kari's ass.

In the end Yolie was the god mother of Dai and Ken's twins which were girls which were named Serenity, and Faith. She even got married to Ken's cousin Koji and they had children making Ken and Dai the god parents.


End file.
